Imperador Mateus
O Imperador de Palamecia é o principal antagonista de Final Fantasy II. Ele comanda o império de Palamecia e visa conquistar o mundo através de forças demoníacas. Embora conhecido simplesmente como O Imperador no Final Fantasy II, ele é nomeado Mateus no romance oficial do jogo: Final Fantasy II Muma no Meikyū por . Seu nome, Mateus, é referido em Dissidia Final Fantasy com sua melhor arma, Mateus's Malice. Ele é conhecido como Empire na tradução Dark Shadow Over Palakia. Perfil Aparência O Imperador veste uma armadura dourada com vestes roxas e cor de rosa que possuem quatro porções: duas conectadas em cada lado, e uma gola alta que se estende até formar os "ombros" listrados. Seu cabelo é loiro (apesar do tom exato varia de loiro dourado para platinado) espetado, com um rabo de cavalo extremamente longo e com um tom que chega ao roxo no final de suas franjas. Sua cabeça é adornada com pequenas jóias coloridas. Ele tem quatro longos espinhos dourados com pontas roxas no topo da sua cabeça insinuado na [[Dissidia Final Fantasy|série Dissídia]] ser parte da sua coroa (eles tem um brilho metálico no Dissidia NT). Listras pretas e brancas traçam suas costelas no seu peitoral, e rostos demoníacos estampam sua cintura e costas. Suas manoplas exibem garras. O imperador usa maquiagem roxa nos seus olhos e lábios e uma coroa roxa e dourada retratando uma serpente. Suas botas de salto alto assemelham a salto agulha. Ele traja um tecido transparente cor de quartzo na volta da cintura. Algumas vezes ele já usou um traje mais escuro, consistindo de um manto azul marinho com arranjos de estrelas de oito pontas amarelas. Possui espinhos curvados sobre os ombros e costas, apoios retorcidos na frente e quatro ornamentos massivos curvados sobre seus ombros. Ele veste manoplas que se assemelham a aranhas, e seu cabelo de tom platina é estilizado para parecer chifres demoníacos. Este traje expõe suas mãos, que possuem unhas compridas pintadas negras com linhas douradas, e anéis no dedo indicador e do meio da sua mão esquerda. O par de chifres possui ornamentos dourados e uma coroa com rubis. A versão do Dissidia 012 é similar, mas os ornamentos nos ombros são atenuados para parecer um simples manto. O imperador tem caneleiras de cor cinza e preto e um cinto estilizado de uma maneira similar aos espinhos que apoiam a capa e nas costas. No Dissidia NT suas botas tem salto alto. Sua aparição no Dissidia deu a ele um cetro com um disco circular com espinhos curvados no topo e duas garras no centro. Com exceção do seu traje Arubboth, as cores primárias do cetro combinam com as cores de sua armadura. Ele empunha um cajado similar nas versões de NES/DoS do Final Fantasy II. thumb|left|O Imperador Sombrio Por sua alma ter sido dividida para dominar ambos caminhos da pós-vida, o Imperador possui duas aparências, cada uma representando o elemento espiritual que a forma incorpora. O Imperador do Inferno é bestial com uma face que se assemelha a um crânio, dentes afiados e serpentes na sua cabeça similar a uma medusa. Ele é coberto de espinhos e veste uma capa ou manto escuro e possui mãos com garras. Seu sprite de batalha nas versões de NES/DoS e mobile/Steam parece faltar a metade inferior, apesar de no Dissidia, assim como as versões de Playstation/GBA, ele é mostrado possuir. No Dissidia, ele tem um formato parecido com sua parte humana, com sua metade inferior tendo armadura mais escura que sua forma original humana. Pelo menos no caso do traje Violet Robes no Dissidia, sua pele também escurece nesta forma. Seus sprites de campo e batalha nas versões de Playstation e subsequentes mostram ele com um cetro, apesar das versões de PSP/iOS omitirem o cajado no sprite de batalha. O Imperador da Luz tem uma aparência de outro mundo e tem sempre seus olhos fechados. Possui seis asas similares a um Serafim e um portão dourado nas suas costas. Ele parece ser feito de nuvens e veste um manto de cores claras. O design pode ter sido baseado em Lúcifer. A aparência do Imperador da Luz é baseada na aparência do Mateus em um material promocional por Yoshitaka Amano. Personalidade O Imperador de Palamecia é astuto, sutil, rude e arrogante. Ele chama Firion pelo nome após ele ter derrotado o Behemoth do Imperador, mas outras vezes chama eles de insetos ou vermes quando o grupo de Firion frustram seus planos. Devido a sua natureza arrogante, o imperador nunca luta exceto quando ele é obrigado, e manda seus lacaios fazer este trabalho por ele. Suas ações são tirânicas e ele abomina a natureza humana. Ele age como o juiz da humanidade, declarando que eles tem um falho senso de justiça, terem esquecido o amor e serem inerentemente violentos. Uma vez que o Imperador vê as pessoas como substituíveis, ele vê a si mesmo como superior aos outros e portanto vê a si mesmo como o único capaz de reinar. É insinuado que o imperador é habilidoso em desenvolver armamento avançado, uma vez que a aeronave Dreadnought foi desenvolvida por ele. Ele é descrito como insensível na sua biografia no Dissidia Final Fantasy. Ele é habilidoso em estratégias, como evidenciado quando ele deixou uma isca da então capturada Princesa Hilda a bordo da Dreadnought, e usou a verdadeira no coliseu para chamar a atenção dos rebeldes da Wild Rose. As diferentes encarnações do Imperador tem sutis diferenças de personalidade no mundo mortal e nos pós-vida. A Metade Negra é arrogante e destrutiva ao ponto de não mais se importar sobre meramente reinar o Império Palameciano, mas buscando destruir o mundo com os poderes que ele ganhou após voltar do Inferno. A Metade da Luz inicialmente parece ser cortês e arrependida, mas revela ser hipócrita e mentiroso, contendo o mesmo espírito misantrópico do Imperador. No romance Muma no Meikyū é afirmado que Palamecia é amaldiçoada por influências demoníacas que corrompem seus imperadores. Satan, desejando reinar sobre o mundo através de um representante humano, transforma homens em estrategistas maliciosos poluindo seus pensamentos com maldade. Esta é a única visão que temos da origem do Imperador Mateus, apesar de nunca ter sido apoiado como canônico no jogo. Habilidades thumb|184px|Mateus como Imperador do Inferno Mesmo antes de ele coroar a si como Imperador do Inferno, Mateus era incrivelmente poderoso, capaz de criar ciclones destrutivos o bastante para devastar cidades inteiras e erguer um de seus castelos para usar como uma fortaleza móvel. Ele conjura fortes magias de elemento relâmpago e usa uma variedade de feitiços de proteção, como Protect, Wall, Shell, Haste e Blink. Ele tem acesso a um aparentemente infinito estoque de Elixirs, permitindo que possa repetidamente restaurar sua saúde. A abertura em FMV incluída na versão de Playstation do Final Fantasy II sugere que o Imperador pode manipular o curso de uma batalha através de energia da ponta dos seus dedos mesmo quando não presente no campo de batalha. Ele pode teleportar, ou pelo menos deixar para trás uma cópia ilusória de si mesmo, como evidenciado quando ele aprisiona Firion e seu grupo no Coliseum. Após sua morte, e eventual renascimento, o Imperador ganhou a habilidade de invocar Pandaemonium para o mundo da superfície assim como uma gama de novos poderes demoníacos. Seus ataques físicos tem um efeito de absorção, permitindo ele roubar a força vital de outros para se curar. Seus golpes fisicos algumas vezes causam poison ou stun naqueles que eles acertarem. Sua magia de Trovão está melhorada ao máximo e ele ganhou a magia Flare em um nível bastante alto e Starfall, assim como várias magias de status de nível superior. O imperador é quase invencível para a maioria dos ataques exceto se for contra a Blood Sword ou se o atacante estiver sobre efeito de Haste ou Temper. Ele absorve magia elemental e é imune à status negativos exceto de ataques com a Ancient Sword. No romance, Mateus é forte o bastante para derrotar Satan e vendeu sua alma para ele para ter o poder de invocar demônios do Inferno. Sua Metade Negra pode gerar chamas roxas que é presumivelmente fogo do inferno. Até o mero ato de voltar do Inferno causa distorções notáveis, onde o ambiente brilha com tons de roxo. Sua Metade da Luz é possivelmente mais poderosa que sua contraparte do Inferno, uma vez que o Flare e Starfall do Imperador são mais fortes e ele pode usar outros dois novos ataques igualmente perigosos, Holy e Blaze. Ele tem acesso apenas a Dispel e Slow de nível alto apesar de ainda possuir o efeito absorvente nos ataques físicos e imunidade a qualquer magia e status exceto Ancient Sword da sua metade sombria. É implícito que o Imperador do Inferno não pode ser morto enquanto à contraparte do Paraíso existir. Ele pode até mesmo trazer de volta alma dos mortos aos seus corpos, e é sugerido que ele pode dar vida eterna para pessoas. História thumb|left|192px|Imperador no Coliseu O imperador começa sua campanha de dominação mundial invocando um exército de criaturas do Inferno. Vários reinos, como Fynn, Kashuan e Deist, resistem, mas são subjugados. No caso de Deist, o militarmente poderoso lar dos Dragoons, o Imperador ordena o envenenamento do abastecimento de água dos wyverns, deixando os Dragoons impotentes. O romance desenvolve a origem dos seus poderes, atribuindo eles a Satan, lorde do Pandaemonium, com o qual Mateus fez um pacto para invocar forças demoníacas para o mundo real. O demônio que corrompe as mentes dos imperadores palamecianos origina do início do mundo quando ele fora preso dentro da "Pedra de Iludia" e jurou vingança. Após ascender ao trono, Mateus exilou sua mãe, Aile, aos desertos de Palamecia, e ela ainda passa sua vida tentando encontrar um modo de salvar ele, apesar de nunca ter sucesso. A realeza de Kashuan, que sobreviveu ao ataque do Império de Palamecia, fundou a Rebelião da Wild Rose junto do reino de Fynn. O Império atacou Fynn para destruir a resistência e após capturar ela, o Imperador começou a construção do temível Dreadnought. thumb|214px|O Imperador derrotado no Ciclone Após Firion e seus amigos obterem o Sunfire e a Princesa Hilda ser capturada pelo Dreadnought enquanto viajava para Kashuan na airship de Cid], o Imperador troca a Hilda prisioneira por uma Lamia Queen. Após o Dreadnought ser destruído, a Lamia Imperial é levada para Altair, e logo abatida. O imperador anuncia um torneio no Coliseum de Palamecia, e faz de Hilda o prêmio. Firion e seus amigos tentam resgatar ela junto com o Príncipe Gordon de Kashuan. Após derrotarem um Behemoth, Firion e seus amigos tentam matar o Imperador quando tentam se aproximar dele para pegar o prêmio. É uma armadilha e o Imperador tranca o grupo através do Cavaleiro Negro. Enquanto isso, o Imperador continua seu assalto na terra abaixo. Após a Libertação de Fynn, a Rebelião da Rosa Selvagem consegue a Tomo da Ultima, mas o Imperador já tinha invocado um gigante Ciclone e esmagou as cidades de Paloom, Altair, Gatrea e Poft, e está se aproximando de Fynn. O Imperador reside dentro do Ciclone para pessoalmente supervisionar a destruição de Fynn e o grupo faz o seu caminho para dentro invocando um wyvern. O Imperador inicialmente assume que eles não são importante o bastante para ele lutar contra, apesar de admitir que eles reviveram os Wyverns de Deist que ele aniquilou antes, e então manda vários de sua guarda real contra eles. Após duas unidades serem vencidas, o Imperador conclui que ele pode ter subestimado o grupo de Firion, e decide descartá-los pessoalmente, clamando que algo pode ser considerado uma honra. O Imperador é morto na luta, e o Cavaleiro Negro Leon proclama a si mesmo Imperador de Palamecia e assume o trono. thumb|left|218px|O Imperador após voltar do Inferno Após invadir o Castelo de Palamecia, o Grupo de Firion confronta o Cavaleiro Negro e o Imperador Aparece em uma nova forma demoníaca. Ele tinha chegado no Inferno e derrotado Satan antes de clamar o trono de Pandaemonium. Após Leon protestar que ele não tem intenção de renunciar do título, Mateus revela que ele não mais se importa sobre governar o império, mas quer destruir o mundo com seus novos poderes, começando com os membros sobreviventes da Rebelião da Rosa Selvagem. Ricard invoca o wyvern para tirar o grupo de Palamecia enquanto ele confronta o renascido Imperador, que o abate com facilidade. thumb|O grupo de Firion Confrontando o Imperador Sombrio em Pandaemonium Apesar de ser desconhecido se o Imperador intencionalmente permitiu ser morto para chegar no Inferno, uma vez que ele já tinha poderes sobre os demônios do Inferno, é provável que essas fossem suas intenções o tempo todo. Após matar Ricard, Mateus invoca Pandaemonium das montanhas onde Palamecia uma vez ficou e retomou sua campanha de dominação mundial. O grupo viaja através da Passagem de Jade e invade o Castelo Pandaemonium, e após derrotar seus infernais generais, Firion e seus amigos confrontam com o próprio Imperador. O Imperador é derrotado, e se desfaz, apesar de não antes expressar descrença que ele poderia perder duas vezes para o mesmo grupo. ''Soul of Rebirth'' thumb|O grupo de Minwu confrontando o Imperador da Luz em Arubboth Nas versões Dawn of Souls, 20th Anniversary e mobile, algo nunca antes visto acontece quando o Imperador é morto: sua alma se divide em duas, uma indo para o Inferno para se tornar o lorde de Pandaemonium, a outra vai para o Paraíso para se tornar o lorde de Arubboth. Com seus novos poderes o segundo Imperador invoca as almas caídas de Minwu, Josef, Scott e Ricard como representantes daqueles que caíram no despertar das conquistas do império. Assim que eles alcançam seu trono dentro das paredes de Arubboth, o Imperador pediu seus perdões e ofereceu para eles a vida eterna. Eles consideram sua oferta, mas a alma daqueles que eles se preocupam apareceu e avisaram-lhes para olhar além da máscara do Imperador. O grupo percebe que está sendo enganado, e que esse Imperador não é diferente do outro. Eles atacam o lado iluminado do Imperador enquanto o grupo de Firion batalha contra sua contraparte sombria. O Imperador da Luz jura que eles terão sofrimento eterno devido a eles se recusarem a perdoarem ele, e quando ele morre, diz a eles que os impulsos de violência e guerra vão continuar enquanto os humanos continuarem existindo. Ele se desfaz assim como sua contraparte sombria. Minwu depois comenta que se alguém pode mudar o legado de violência dos homens, estes seriam Firion e seus amigos. Jogabilidade Artigo Principal: Emperor (chefe) thumb|left|Sprite de batalha do Imperador O Imperador é confrontado três vezes. Primeiro, ele é enfrentado na sua forma humana no Cyclone onde ele luta na companhia de dois Royal Guards e um Wood Golem e usa magias de suporte como Haste VIII e Blink VIII, junto com Thunder X como sua única magia de dano. O Imperador do Inferno é o último chefe enfrentado na sala do trono de Pandaemonium. Ele usa Flare XVI e Starfall X e um poderoso ataque físico que o cura. Ele usa magias de status de alto nível como Curse XVI e Slow XVI. O Imperador do Inferno resiste ou absorve todo tipo de dano elemental. O Imperador do Paraíso é o último chefe da versão Soul of Rebirth. Ele usa Flare XVI, Holy XVI, Blaze XVI, e Starfall XVI. Sua única magia de status é Dispel XVI, que enfraquece o grupo para suas outras magias. Música tema Artigo Principal: Battle Scene 2 A partir da versão para WonderSwan Color, o original tema de chefe do Final Fantasy II, "Battle Scene II", é o tema de chefe final, enquanto arranjos dos dois temas de batalha do jogo são usados para outras batalhas de chefe. Portanto, "Battle Scene II" tornou-se associada com o Imperador em si. "Battle Theme B" toca no primeiro encontro contra o Imperador, compartilhado com o Behemoth. Um rearranjo feito pela banda the Black Mages intitulada "Battle Scene II" aparece no seu primeiro álbum. Outro rearranjo aparece no Dissidia Final Fantasy Original Soundtrack. Criação e desenvolvimento Voz Nos remakes, o Imperador ruge brevemente antes de encarar o grupo. Na série Dissidia Final Fantasy, ele é dublado nas versões japonesas por Kenyu Horiuchi. Nas versões americanas, ele é dublado por Christopher Corey Smith. Smith dubla ele com um sotaque profundo, vagamente britânico com um toque dramático, similar ao falecido cantor e ator David Bowie, particularmente seu papel como Rei Goblin Jareth no filme de Jim Hensom Labirinto: A Magia do Tempo (o qual o Imperador possui uma leve semelhança). Outras aparições :Artigo principal: Outras aparições do Imperador Mateus. O Imperador Mateus fez aparições nos seguintes jogos da [[série Final Fantasy|série Final Fantasy]]: * Aliança de Ivalice ele faz uma referência no Esper Mateus. * Dissidia Final Fantasy como um personagem jogável. * Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy como um personagem jogável. * Dissidia Final Fantasy NT como um personagem jogável. * Dissidia Final Fantasy Opera Omnia como um personagem jogável e chefe. * Pictlogica Final Fantasy como um personagem jogável. * Final Fantasy Artniks como uma série de cartas. * Mobius Final Fantasy como uma carta de habilidade. * Final Fantasy Trading Card Game como uma série de cartas. * Final Fantasy Record Keeper como um personagem jogável e chefe. * Final Fantasy Brave Exvius como uma visão invocável. * Triple Triad como uma carta. Aparições fora da série Artigo Principal: Imperador Mateus em aparições fora de Final Fantasy O Imperador Mateus fez aparições fora da série Final Fantasy: * Puzzle & Dragons. Galeria Arquivo:FFII_Emperor_Palamecia_Amano_5.jpg|Imperador Sombrio por Yoshitaka Amano Arquivo:Emperor_Palamecia_6.jpg|Imperador por Yoshitaka Amano Arquivo:Emperor_Palamecia_5_(color).jpg|Imperador (Colorido) por Yoshitaka Amano Arquivo:Amano_Emperor.jpg|Arte alternativa do Imperador por Yoshitaka Amano Arquivo:Hell_Emperor.jpg|Rosto do Imperador do Inferno por Yoshitaka Amano Arquivo:FFII_Novelisation_Amano_Illustration_7.jpg|Artwork do Imperador com a Princesa Hilda desenhado por Yoshitaka Amano para o romance do Final Fantasy II Arquivo:Amano_FFII_Cast.jpg|Artwork por Yoshitaka Amano com o Imperador e o grupo de Firion Arquivo:EmperorOrigins.JPG.jpg|Imperador na abertura em FMV para o Final Fantasy Origins Arquivo:The_imperial_invasion.jpg|CG, A Invasão Imperial Arquivo:Emperor_DoS.png|Artwork da versão Soul of Rebirth Arquivo:DoS_Wallpaper_4.png|Wallpaper da versão Soul of Rebirth, junto com Warrior of Light, Firion e Chaos. Arquivo:Ffdos_2shirowp_1024.jpg|Wallpaper da versão Soul of Rebirth com Firion e seu grupo, contra Leon e o Imperador Arquivo:Mateus_CG.png|Renderização em CG do Imperador no Dissidia Final Fantasy Arquivo:Dissidia_Mateus_ex.png|Renderização do EX do Imperador, Imperador do Inferno, no Dissidia Final Fantasy. Arquivo:DissidiaEmperor_3rdAlt.png|Renderização da versão do Final Fantasy Origins do Imperador no Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy Arquivo:Dissidia-HeavenEmperor.png|Renderização do Imperador da Luz, quarto uniforme do Imperador no Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy Arquivo:FFRK_Emperor_Mateus.png|Sprite do Final Fantasy Record Keeper Arquivo:Dffoo_emperor.png|Renderização do Dissidia Final Fantasy Opera Omnia Etimologia Mateus significa "Presente de Deus". Um imperador é um monarca masculino, geralmente o líder supremo de um império ou outro tipo de reino imperial. Imperatriz, o equivalente feminino, pode indicar a esposa do imperador (imperatriz consorte), mãe (imperatriz viúva) ou uma mulher que reina por seu próprio direito (imperatriz reinante). Imperadores são geralmente reconhecidos por serem de maior honraria e posto que reis, e geralmente são o mais alto posto político temporal na existência. O termo em si tem origem do francês antigo e foi derivado de "Imperator" que era o título do líder de estado romano durante a República Romana e. pós Augusto César, o Império Romano, e por sua vez significa "comandante". Um império é um domínio composto de uma multitude de nações que é comandada por um líder supremo, geralmente um imperador, apesar de alguns impérios terem sido comandados por reis. O título usado pelo imperador na versão japonesa, Kōtei, é a forma arcaica do título, que por si mesmo foi derivado do termo chinês para imperador, mais especificamente, o Imperador Amarelo. Curiosidades * Por envenenar o abastecimento de água dos wyverns de Deist, o Imperador foi o primeiro vilão na série a aniquilar um reino inteiro. O mesmo ato depois seria realizado por Kefka Palazzo no Final Fantasy VI numa escala ainda maior, onde o abastecimento de água de Doma é envenenado. * Apesar do Imperador ser arrogante e não ser encontrado até metade do jogo, ele chama seus oponentes (particularmente Firion) pelo nome de uma maneira não tão distante. A identidade do Cavaleiro Negro pode ser relevante quanto a isso. * O Imperador é famoso no Japão por seu grito de morte "Uboaaa!" e em sua versão romanizada "Uboar!". "Uboar" é o nome do seu fã-clube japonês. Em algumas traduções de fãs isto foi mudado para "Gwaaaahhhh!!". Seu infame grito de morte está presente no Dissidia, e Tidus questiona ele sobre o grito. Na versão americana, seu grito de morte foi mudado para "Ungaahhhh!", o que também foi pego do japão devido à opção de legenda do Final Fantasy II para PlayStation Portable."Uboaa!" também é usado no protótipo da tradução americana do Final Fantasy II, Dark Shadow Over Palamekia. * O Imperador é sutilmente referenciado na popular webcomic 8-Bit Theater. BlackMage Evilwizardington é morto pelo Lich e mandado pro Inferno onde ele derruba os atuais governantes, absorve os poderes do Inferno e retorna para Terra. Ele mata o Lich e anuncia seu plano de conquistar o mundo, mas é despojado dos seus poderes logo após quando o Lich cura os demônios destronados e se torna o novo rei do Inferno. * O romance sugere que o Imperador deseja a Princesa Hilda, mas dentro do jogo existe pouca indicação que corrobore que ele tenha qualquer tipo de sentimento por ela além de usar ela como ferramenta para atrair os rebeldes da Wild Rose. * Apesar de nunca ter sido citado no jogo, fora planejado que a mãe do Imperador aparecesse no jogo. Aile seria uma cigana vidente que daria ao jogador dicas úteis quando procurada, e mais tarde seria revelada como a mãe do Imperador disfarçada. en:Emperor Mateus de:Imperator Mateus es:Emperador Mateus Palamecia fr:Empereur Mateus ru:Император Матеус Categoria:Personagens de Final Fantasy II Categoria:Antagonistas